


Altheda Flowers

by AllieLovesBrook



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I realized this half way through writing the first chapter, I'm not quite sure how to tag this in all honesty, I'm trying to pair up characters the best I can to have the most drama possible, OCs - Freeform, purely for plot purposes though (kinda), sorry if they seem ooc I'm rusty at most of these shows, the timeline will also probably be screwed up, there'll probably be some ships later on, which has been in my wips for like 50 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieLovesBrook/pseuds/AllieLovesBrook
Summary: As the summer comes to a close, those who travel for the summer head back to their original homes. Dipper and Mable start at a new high-school where Dipper finds two upper classmates that quite like him. Steven finds a mopey, mythical boy and Connie tries to greet the new angry boy in her grade.((WIP))A bit of a long fic, so I can't promise any planned updates!((ON HIATUS))





	Altheda Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me! This is my first time publishing something on AO3, and on top of that this story was on a long hiatus before this. The plot and timeline of this might be a bit bumpy as I try to find a good flow, so apologies for that. I am also trying to focus on putting characters together that will make the most sense or the biggest drama. Any references of Voltron in this show is completely an AU! The paladins have never gone to space and some will never have met before this book! I will try to make the next chapter - which is in Wirt's perspective - much longer, but it might take a while as this is the beginning of the book. I may also change the book's title, we'll see. The summary will be edited whenever I figure out more and more of the plot.

**New Group Chat**

nikkimanji added neilneilthescienceman

nikkimanji added literaldeath

nikkimanji changed the group chat name to "camp camp peeps".

 **nikkimanji** : OK bye now !!!!!!

 **neilneilthescienceguy** : ???

 **literaldeath** : muted.

 

\------

 

Neil glanced down at his phone, sighing, before looking back out the bus's window. He had a little under a hour before he arrived home for the first half of the school year. His dad would be waiting at the bus stop, and he would be back in Gravity Falls. It wasn't that Neil necessarily disliked Gravity Falls - he just disliked the parent who lived there. In fact, he quite enjoyed the company of Lazy Susan and often stopped at the diner after school to do his homework. He also quite liked the company of the Pines Twins, the few times their schedules aligned to see each other.

As the bus finally screeched to a halt, Neil picked his single suitcase and headed down the aisle, passing through the open doors. There was his dad on the bench, waving enthusiastically. Perhaps he would leave him alone once they got home - then Neil could finally finish that book Max refused to let him read during his last few days (he claimed it was because of Nikki wanted to spend all their time together before they left for the school year, but Neil had his doubts).

"Hey dad," he waved awkwardly. 

"Neil! How was the rest of your summer? Have you seen your friend Nikki, recently? Her beautiful mother gave me a fake number." Neil's father's smile wavered, as he ushered his son towards a local parking spot. 

"I'll ask her later," Neil rolled his eyes discreetly, looking at the car with a puckered expression. The car ride was awkward from Neil's perspective, as he ended most attempts of conversation quickly. 

"Alright, kiddo, I actually have to go back to work. I'm going to give you some money okay? Go get something to eat, or something - I won't be back till late. You have your keys right?"

"Yes, dad.." He fished his keys out of his pockets to show him, before taking the money offered. After a moment's hesitation he flashed a smile at his dad, getting out of the car with his suitcase.

Neil headed into the small house, hearing the rumble of the car leaving distantly. He locked the door behind him and flopped onto the couch, yawning. He hadn't done much that day, but the bus ride always seemed to tire him out. He lazily turned on the lamp before pulling out his phone.

 

\------

**PT & N**

**Dipper 2.0:** Hey, are you guys still in Gravity Falls?

 **mamamamabel!:** OH MY RAINBOW YOUR HERE?!!?!??!!?!?!?!

 **TheRealDipper:** you're*

 **Dipper 2.0:** I take that as a yes?

 **TheRealDipper:** Yeah. What are your plans for the rest of the day?

 **Dipper 2.0:** I was thinking heading to the diner. You two want to join?

 **mamamamabel!:** We'll be there soon!

 

\------

Neil smiled to himself. He stood from the couch and headed to the bathroom to pee really fast, before double checking he looked presentable. Once he was pleased he headed out to the garage where he hopped onto his bike. God, he was so going to have helmet hair by the time he got there.

It was a quick bike ride, and when he got to the diner, he brought it in with him. He did forget the bike chain after all, and he was not about to trust Gravity Fall's citizens. It didn't happen a lot, but it happened enough that Neil felt comfortable putting it in the far back of the diner, by the new 'Test Your Manliness' machine. It had been replaced a few years ago, the first summer the Pine twins visited and he had no doubt that it was something due to them. He took the booth closest to the back, and made small chat with Lazy Susan before she rushed off to go do some other work. Once he had skimmed down the menu and chose just the usual pancakes, eggs, hash-browns and bacon he surveyed the diner. He tended to play the manliness machine as he knew a hack for it, but at the moment he was craving bacon badly. 

A vibrant yellow caught his eye - a nicely dressed man in one of the front booths. His hair was shaved on visibly on one side that was a color close to black, and he had some sort of yellow part to the other side. He had a comically small, black top-hat on. To match, he had a yellow, short-sleeved suit on with black sleeves coming out of, yet his visible shirt was a white button-up. It was one that had a long tailcoat. His bow was a black like his pants and he had the same colored slacks on. Black gloves covered his hands, and to top it all of, he had a black cane with a golden tip next to him. Making his way back up to his face, Neil noticed that he also had a black eye-patch on. As the man led a coffee cup to his lips, he also happened to look up and make eye-contact with Neil. After a moment of staring, the man's lips twisted up into a smirk and then he winked in a quite obvious way. 

Neil spluttered to himself and glanced back down, face reddening. After a moment he decided to pass the man off as some sort of cosplayer or larper, like Nerris. He picked at his fingernails for a good few minutes before the bell rung and he looked up to see Mabel and Dipper. The two had grown since the last time Neil had seen them in real life - everything looked smaller on social media, and even then he rarely checked things like Instagram. 

Mabel had let her hair grow again, and it was now pushed up into bushy ponytail, with a headband for decoration. She had on light yellow sweater, dark blue skirt and black leggings. Her boots were brown and went up to her ankles. 

Dipper, compared to his sister, had barely changed, however. His normal hat was on and he had a red-orange shirt on with a blue zip-up sweater over it. To go with he had khaki-looking jeans on and tennis shoes. His ears had small earrings in, a way to avoid too much attention from the piercings. A bag was thrown across his shoulder where his normal books 1 through 3 were peeking out. 

They immediately rushed over to him, grinning. Distantly, Neil saw the man in yellow leave, but he was too distracted to really notice him. Mabel threw herself around him and Neil laughed hugging her back. Dipper paused only for a moment before joining the hug, smiling slightly. The two eventually retracted and sat across from him.

A couple of minutes passed as Mabel and Dipper decided what they were eating and they called over Lazy Susan. She took their orders and went on her way. Mabel immediately found this as the time to make conversation.

"How was your summer?" She brightly asked flashing her braces that were soon to be taken off. 

"Alright, I suppose," Neil shrugged, "Max and Nikki were there, like last summer, but Ered brought her newly adopted younger sibling with her and they're super quiet. Non-binary too, which is always nice to see at such a young age - proves that kids really do know how they feel about themselves. I'm glad Ered's dad got them - who knows what could have happened if they were stuck with a overly religious family. Yours?"

Dipper cut in before Mabel could respond, "that's nice. I'm glad they're happy. Our summer was alright. Mabel ditched me to hang out with her friends for a good part of it, but it gave me time to hang out with Pacifica and Wendy. And um, Grunkle Stan and Ford. I also continued my research.." He trailed off.

"So his regular summer!" Mabel grinned, just as Lazy Susan brought over their food.

The rest of the evening was just them catching up and making plans for the last few days Dipper and Mabel were in town. As Neil headed home on his bike, another glimpse of yellow had him slamming down on the brakes of his bike. There, in the forest, was the cosplayer again, staring right at him. The man winked at him again, and Neil swore he saw the top hat begin to float before he vanished into the forest. 


End file.
